


Captain Awesome

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рис знает себе цену - всего лишь за год он сумел стать прекрасным агентом, вышколенным убийцей и идеальным оружием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> для Хизер

На самом деле, Рис знает себе цену - всего лишь за год он сумел стать прекрасным агентом, вышколенным убийцей и идеальным оружием. Благодаря железной силе воли, он смог доказать всем - а, главное, самому себе - что он достоин той должности, на которую его все же поставили.  
Кропотливая работа над собой, бесконечные тренировки, отжимания в холодной холостяцкой квартире, которую он так и не рискнул ни с кем разделить. Слишком трудно оказалось доверять женщинам больше, чем на одну ночь - они приходят, надушенные, накрашенные, увешанные украшениями, самые дорогие шлюхи, по ошибке называющие себя светскими львицами.  
Рис ночами втрахивает их в затхлый матрас кровати, прилежно целует точеные плечи и не чувствует ничего, кроме разрядки. Словно каждый день он старательно дрочит, сам не понимая, зачем ему это нужно.  
Очки лежат на столике у кровати, шахматы заботливо спрятаны на верхней полке комода, а фотография Кэролайн висит на стене у изголовья - как напоминание.  
Рис разговаривает ровным, хорошо поставленным голосом, чуть улыбается уголками губ и носит самые дорогие костюмы, потому что не хочет копить деньги на что-то неопределенное. Он пока не решил, чего хочет больше всего.  
У него нет собственного стиля - идеально не всегда значит "прекрасно", порой это значит "шаблонно" - и потому он, скорее всего, никогда не будет лучшим агентом.  
Он так и будет _идеальным_ оружием.  
Рис выполняет приказы в любое время суток, и лишь когда Чарли Уэкс требует его в напарники - "вы знаете мои условия, чертовы бюрократы" - он прекращает быть идеальным.   
Эй, говорит ему Уэкс, перезаряжая пистолет и бросая его Рису, я же говорил тебе, что мы идеальные - читай, прекрасные - напарники.  
Рис совершает ошибки, не обходит препятствия и идет напролом, и от этого адреналин в крови поднимается до критической точки, и каждый раз, каждый раз они умудряются прикрыть друг другу спины, а Уэкс хлопает его по плечу.  
Молодец, парнишка, глядишь, найдешь свои яйца.  
Они стоят в переулке, одном из многочисленных тупичков, которые отражают эхо шагов еще за минуту до того, как кто-то показывается в поле зрения, и Рис, у которого от ощущения опасности в очередной раз срывает все предохранители, поворачивается к Уэксу, молча, не говоря ни слова, становится на колени и внимательно смотрит прямо на напарника. Лицо у него чуть насмешливое - как всегда - и внимательное, словно он каждый раз пытается понять, что движет в такие моменты Рисом.  
Главное - он не против, да и кто бы был против, если бы ему отсасывали или давали трахать себя без всяких возражений. Вот Рис бы, наверное, не стал возражать, если бы не был тем самым, кто всегда предлагает.  
Если бы он видел себя, то знал бы, что зрачки у него расширены, как от самого лучшего кокса, который только можно найти в китайских ресторанах Парижа, как ни иронично это звучит. Мы можем достать вам любой кокс, вспоминает Рис собственные слова и вдыхает в себя белую пыль, и гребанный наркотик заставляет его не закрывать глаза сутки. Мы можем достать вам любую женщину, фыркает Рис, вспоминая проституток, которых снимал Уэкс, и молча стаскивает с себя одежду. Они не разговаривают, когда трахаются. И не обсуждают причины.  
Пальцы, привыкшие почти автоматически нажимать на курок, соскальзывают с замка ширинки, и Рис бормочет "проклятье", сосредотачивается на происходящем, перестает слышать что-то, кроме щелчка зубцов, когда собачка ширинки ползет вниз и шелеста белья.  
Рис облизывает губы, прежде чем берет в рот, и закрывает глаза, сосредотачивая все внимание на члене Уэкса. Даже не так - сосредотачивая все внимание на том, чем занимается. Он знает, что сосет неуклюже, потому что слишком старается, но ничего не может сделать с собой - это же обычное состояние Джеймса Риса, быть идеальным во всем. Даже сейчас, когда он стоит на коленях, пачкая новые дорогие брюки, и крепко цепляется за кармашки на джинсах Уэкса. Он двигает головой в наиболее, как ему кажется, продуктивном темпе, и чувствует пальцы Уэкса в своих волосах.  
Руки у того грубые, мозолистые, ладони широкие и теплые, и на Риса разом обрушиваются ощущения, которые он пытался подавить. Всего лишь разрядка, говорит он себе, сбиваясь с темпа, когда на затылок мягко давит чужая рука. Всего лишь разрядка, повторяет он про себя, но знает, что это не так.  
Теперь он сосет жадно, скользя губами по всей длине члена, и тяжелое дыхание Уэкса, единственный признак того, что тот теряет контроль над собой, отзывается собственным болезненным возбуждением.  
Видел бы кто-нибудь сейчас идеального сухаря Риса - решил бы, что сошел с ума, потому что такого просто не может быть. Джеймс Рис не может вести себя так.  
Уэкс мягко тянет его назад за волосы, заставляя смотреть на себя, и Рис подчиняется, дышит тяжело и облизывает припухшие губы. Рот - его личное проклятие, из-за которого еще в Бруклине ему не давали проходу, принимая за хорошенькую плоскую девочку. Рис ненавидел выходить на улицу, и не разу не сбривал усы с тех пор, как на щеках пробилась первая щетина. Уэкс проводит большим пальцем по его верхней губе, и Рис едва удерживается от того, чтобы попытаться сглотнуть ком, вставший в горле. Ему хочется просто продолжить сосать, повернуть все в секс, не более того.  
Уэкс рывком поднимает его с колен, прижимает к стене и приспускает с него штаны, впечатывая лицом в стену, и Рис закрывает глаза, чувствуя на бедрах крепкие пальцы. Они собираются трахаться в переулке, как подростки, которым некуда пойти, потому что дома Риса ждет он сам, настоящий и правильный, настолько идеальный, что порой становится тошно от того, что он никак не может пойти дальше.  
Шелест обертки презерватива, легкий укус в шею - вот и вся прелюдия.  
Уэкс движется рваными, жесткими толчками, сжимает его бедра так сильно, что наутро останутся синяки, а Рис упирается лбом с сгиб локтя, хоть как-то стараясь сберечь свое лицо от встречи со стеной.  
Член Уэкса задевает простату не при каждом толчке, потому что они не в чертовом волшебном порно, где все так удобно, и так легко кончить, выгибаясь и выстанывая чужое имя, но так еще лучше. Рис чувствует запах пороха, пота и сухого бетона, и это делает происходящее еще более реальным. Уэкс вжимает его в стену, и Рис все закусывает губу, чтобы не начать умолять о большем. Он не любит просить о чем-то, даже если этого действительно хочется. Может, он просто пока не научился этому, всему свое время.  
Пальцы Уэкса обхватывают его член, и широкая ладонь движется в такт толчкам, чуть более грубо, чем привык Рис, но именно так, как нужно.  
Он стискивает зубы, потому что знает, что если не сделает это, то через несколько секунд предательски выдохнет "Чарли", как делает это иногда, ожесточенно дроча под душем.  
Естественно, он не собирается быть настолько глупым, потому впивается зубами в нижнюю губу и кончает с глухим, протяжным стоном, слыша отголосок его в груди Уэкса. Майка неприятно липнет к потной коже, и становится холодно, но Рис закрывает глаза, когда Уэкс кусает его за шею, трется бородой о раздраженную кожу.   
В этом нет никакой необходимости, это не входит в программу обязательных ласк, но Рис не отстраняется. В этом его проигрыш, в этом его выигрыш.  
В этом его жизнь.  
Эхо осторожных шагов отбивает мелкой дробью от стен, и Рис быстро натягивает штаны, заправляется, не глядя на Уэкса, но зная, что тот делает то же самое.  
Они вытаскивают оружие одновременно, и Уэкс хищно ухмыляется, взводя курок.  
\- У ублюдков чертовски идеальное чувство времени, - говорит он, и Рис кивает.  
Время летит вперед вместе со звоном пуль, и в следующий раз, наверное, Рис попросит трахать спиной к стене, так, чтобы он мог выстрелить в любого, кто попытается помешать им. В следующий раз, повторяет про себя Рис, и чувствует необыкновенную удовлетворенность.  
У него нет своего стиля, он всего лишь идеальный агент, но ему всегда есть, куда расти, и на кого равняться.  
Уэкс хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем отправляется в гостиницу, и Рис думает, что когда-нибудь пригласит его зайти.  
Не сегодня, конечно, но когда-нибудь.  
В тот день, когда самые лучшие шлюхи не смогут успокоить голод внутри него, он вынужден будет признать, что Уэкс ему необходим, ну а пока - пока он будет игнорировать это знание.  
Ведь он - идеальный агент.


End file.
